Rei y ?
by Aome-chan
Summary: Rei tiene un amor pero...será Gendo...,Kaji..ó Shinji...descubrelo!!!!!leanlo, opinen, critiquen y reviews....TERMINADO!


El amor de Rei Por Aome Chan Todos los personajes son de Gainax  
  
Mientras el delgado muchacho que fuese su compañero de batallas se hallaba exponiendo un ejercicio, ella se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana como era de costumbre pero ese día un pensamiento ocupo su mente por un buen rato. El, hijo de su comandante Ikari, se apodero de sus pensamientos, siempre temeroso pero valiente, por que es así????, por algún lado había escuchado que la personalidad era fruto de las condiciones que rodean a una persona y también influyen las diversas experiencias por las que pasa. Ella se preguntaba si la muerte de su madre le había afectado mucho pues aun era un pequeño ó si lo que le afectaba era el haber crecido sin ella. O quizá el rechazo de su padre ya que el solo intentaba ganar la aprobación de este. Pero de repente una imagen que ella nunca se hubiese imaginado la golpeo mentalmente, era como una fotografía de ella y Shinji....sacudió su cabeza para alejar la imagen ... Todos sus compañeros se quedaron aterrados cuando notaron el gesto de perturbación en Rei pues su rostro siempre era sereno y además de eso ella se estaba sonrojando... Cuando fue hora del receso ella se acerco a Shinji(claro el pensamiento anterior todavía rodeaba su mente). --Shinji, podemos hablar-  
  
--tu...hablar...yo-balbuceo Shinji-claro-  
  
Kensuke y Toji quedaron totalmente atónitos ....  
  
--que te preocupa-  
  
--bien pero aquí no...en privado.--  
  
--o.k-dijo Shinji alejándose de Touji y Kensuke.  
  
--es que...algo me preocupa...es como si de pronto me hallase sola y no se que hacer..nunca he necesitado de alguien pero .... --  
  
--no te preocupes Rei, yo estoy aquí contigo siempre....yo siempre te voy a acompañar.--  
  
--como puedes decir eso???incluso cuando vaya al baño?--  
  
--no Rei, es que siempre voy a estar con tigo en tu corazón así que hazme un favor...--  
  
--que es un favor?--  
  
--un favor es algo que haces por que quieres ayudar a la persona que te lo pide...--  
  
--bueno--  
  
--quiero que sonrías.--  
  
--por que?--  
  
--por que tu sonrisa debe ser muy linda.-- --oh..ehmm...-dijo Rei mientras intentaba sonreír.  
  
--ves no es tan difícil, cuando te sienta sola solo sonríe y te acordaras que siempre estoy contigo.  
  
A Shinji esas palabras le habían salido del corazón, el había descubierto hace algún tiempo algo muy especial por una de sus compañeras de batalla pero eso solo había sido motivo de sufrimiento, el sabía que ella lo NUNCA amaría Entonces se resigno y decidió que todo debía seguir igual...  
  
Después de la conversación con Rei, shinji quedo muy pensativo lo mismo Rei todos notaron que ambos estaban mirando hacía la ventana en busca de una respuesta que no les llegaría de afuera. Todo iba normal en el resto del día incluso la prueba de sincronización que tan solo fue satisfactoria....pero en los casilleros cuando Shinji se iba la vio, pensó para si. "es hermosa, como la noche la favorece...si tan solo ella me amara, como son de bellos sus cabellos y como la luna los hace brillar,"- el estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y es traje de conexión le queda tan bien....el sabia que esto iba mas allá de atracción física, el la amaba por su inteligencia, su profundidad, su autocontrol, por su es espíritu ....  
  
--Ayanami, espera por fa?-le dijo Shinji saliendo del éxtasis en el que se encontraba mirando a Rei...  
  
-- Si, dime que sucede Shin-kun?  
  
--ahora soy yo el que tiene que hablar con tigo pero a solas--  
  
--esta bien- después de que se alejaron del cuartel, Shinji empezó a hablar:  
  
--Rei-chan, este....yo..este..y...yo...quie....quiero ...de...decirte..quue....-  
  
--Shinji..-  
  
--bueno Rei lo que intento decirte es que yo...tu...es...  
  
Rei empezaba a impacientarse mientras Shinji solo se ruborizaba mas y mas...  
  
--eh..solo olvídalo...nos vemos mañana...-  
  
--esta bien, nos vemos mañana-dijo Rei bastante desilusionada  
  
Shinji agarro a Rei por el brazo antes de que se alejara y la jalo hacía a el tanto que quedaron muy juntos y ambos estaban muy ruborizados.  
  
--Rei yo te quiero, es mas te amo-dijo Shinji sin siquiera caer en cuenta de lo decía pero al mismo tiempo muy pero muy asustado, pues estaba casi seguro de que lo despreciarían. pero casi, casi, casi eso fue lo que pasó, ella echo a correr dejando a un muy confundido y Deprimido Shinji. Mientras corría ella se confundida mas y mas, era amor lo que sentía por Shinji? O que era esto que le oprimía el pecho y que era lo que sentía cuando ella lo veía? Que eran esas mariposas? Que era? Que era? Después de una larga noche de pensamientos y lagrimas una respuesta llego a su mente: era amor...el la quería y ella a el.  
  
Al día siguiente Rei se veía extremadamente feliz pero a la vez un poco entristecida.  
  
--Shin-kun podemos hablar?-  
  
--ehhh...este...claro..-el pensó ahora me va a decir "Shinji tu solo eres un compañero"  
  
--Shin-kun, yo este respecto a este asunto del amor, yo lo he pensado mucho pero..y llegue a la conclusión de que ...ehmmm-ella estaba realmente nerviosa aparte de roja pero hablaba como si reportara alguna misión.  
  
--dime.. puedes decirme lo que quieras...este con respecto a anoche-  
  
--Shinji-chan déjame terminar-Shinji asintió-yo lo he pensado y yo..también te amo...-  
  
A Shinji se le ilumino el rostro y la abrazo en un profundo y cálido abrazo...ellos estaban en la azotea del colegio por eso nadie los veía...Pero fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa y lo beso , sus labios se juntaron y sus manos pasaron alrededor del cuello de Shinji, por otra parte ella sentía las manos de Shinji en su cintura, fue un cálido y dulce beso...  
  
--ehh ...Rei-chan-dijo Shinji separándose un poco-quiero que seas mi novia pero si tu no estas segura de nada no?  
  
--Shinji-chan-interrumpió Shinji  
  
--no me digas Shinji-chan dime solo Shinji.-  
  
--eh..Shinji yo pues si quiero ser tu novia-  
  
Shinji estaba totalmente feliz  
  
--supongo que te puedo decir Rei-  
  
--Si-  
  
Cuando llegaron al salón todos quedaron en Shock cuando vieron entrar a Rei y Shinji agarrados de las manos, pero este fue solo el comienzo de un gran amor. Pero mas allá de esto había un corazón roto.  
  
------------------------------------------------FIN------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Notas de la autora: bueno este es mi segundo Fan-fic espero que les guste, dudas ó comentarios mándenlos a aome_85@hotmail.com Bueno personalmente a mi me gusta mas la pareja Asuka + Shinji pero decidí darle la oportunidad a Rei quiero darle las gracias a todos ustedes por leer mi fan-fic. Quizá le haga una continuación pero....solo espero escuchar sus sugerencias para saber si le hago continuación. Chao y Gracias 


End file.
